Heaven Sent
by Roses-of-Envy
Summary: John Egbert, age 17. 17? yes that had to be right... He had.. no HAS three best friends. Where are they? No wait...he's thinking ahead of himself...


John sits up with a short scream, quickly bringing his arms up in defense against Bec Noirs next attack. Fear made his heart pound painfully against his chest, and his eyes became shifty as he waits for the pain to hit him. After a few moments of possibly looking like a moron, the Heir lowers his arms and places them on the ground on either side of him. Sky blue iris's flick around his surrounding, curiosity soon replacing the fear.

All around him was white, white a puffiness. Rubbing his hand along the ground, he giggles at the plush feeling. Bits of blue occasionally peeked out between the white, cloudlike surroundings. On shaky legs, he stands and jumps a bit. A shocked yelp exits him as he ends up a few feet in the air. Soon he's giggling and jumping up in the air over and over again. The feeling of being in the air seems somehow familiar, although he can't exactly think of why.

His balance is suddenly offset by a strange weight on his back. Stumbling to the ground, he cranes his neck, and lets out a shocked gasp when his gaze lands on speckled beige and sky-blue wings. They slightly opened, showing him the underside of the wings.

"Beautiful," He whispers to himself, continually switching which way he was looking at them. With a thought, he spreads them, stretching his arms to either side. Even with his arms fully extended, his wing-span was about a foot and a half longer on both wings. When half opened, they arched above his head. Suddenly looking down at himself, he blushes when he notices he's only wearing a pair of blue jeans. His feet and chest were bare, but strangely, he still had his glasses.

Taking a few test jumps, he flaps his new-found wings, gliding easily through the air. After awhile, he lands and sits cross-legged, examining the ground once again. He wondered where he was, he had gotten so caught up on his wings he hadn't thought about it.

His name is John, last name Egbert, he's 17 years old. 17? No...yes he was pretty sure...

He has three best friends, Jade Harley, Rose Lalonde, and his best bro, Dave Strider. They...never met before...yes they had?

There were gaps in his memory, think John! Focus!

He met them when he was young, and they talked more as they got older. He remembers something about his Dad...is that cake?

Yes, his dad loved Betty Crocker, any sort of baking product was created in the kitchen, the two of them often Strifed! about it. Something big happened on a birthday, his thirteenth...he remembers a ridiculous amount of cakes.

_TG: did you get the beta yet _  
_EB: no. _  
_EB: did you? _

Beta? Beta to what?

_TT: I understand you have recently come into possession of the beta release of "The Game of the Year", as featured in respectable periodicals such as GameBro Magazine._

"game of the year?"

Game of the year...

Game...

THE Game...

Sburb.

SBurb...

Oh GOD SBURB!

The windy boy suddenly stands up, jumping up and down in agitation. The game! He had played it with his friends! Where were they? Where were the trolls?!

"DAVE! ROSE! JADE!" He yells, leaping into the the air, "KARKAT!" No answer, his voice only echoed in the white void. Worry fills him, what if he was alone! Oh god he wouldn't be able to deal with that! More memories flood his mind, the three year time-lapse, their battle with Bec, but what had happened afterwards? His memory totally blacked out after that.  
Tears prick the edge of his eyes, and he unconsciously flies faster, avidly searching the ground for his friends.

He had almost given up, about to rest, when a flash of orange caught his eyes.

"Dave!"

**/Authors Note/**

**So I'm writing another story.**

**Yup.**

**Ok, but this idea has been stuck in my head for ages and I just have to post it! This will be multi-chapter, but this chapter is short simply because I'm working on a few other stories of mine. **

**Um..I don't really know what else to say...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll get the next chapter up probably pretty soon. **

**Disclaimer~ Homestuck belongs to Hussie, I own nothing in this story besides the plot :P ~**


End file.
